Walkerton, Indiana
|unit_pref = Imperial |area_magnitude = |area_land_km2 = 5.08 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_km2 = 5.08 |area_total_sq_mi = 1.96 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.96 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 2247 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 2144 |population_density_km2 = 422.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1093.9 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 220 |elevation_ft = 722 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 41 |latm = 27 |lats = 50 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 29 |longs = 4 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 46574 |area_code = 574 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-79694 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0452831 |website = http://www.walkerton.org/ |footnotes = }} Walkerton is a town in Lincoln Township, St. Joseph County, Indiana, United States. The population was 2,144 at the 2010 Census. It is part of the South Bend–Mishawaka, IN-MI, Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Walkerton is located at (41.463863, -86.484320). According to the 2010 census, the town has a total area of , all land. Demographics In July 2006, Walkerton celebrated its sesquicentennial (150-year anniversary). 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,144 people, 763 households, and 546 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 850 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 95.0% White, 0.4% African American, 0.7% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 2.1% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.0% of the population. There were 763 households of which 38.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.1% were married couples living together, 15.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 28.4% were non-families. 24.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.18. The median age in the town was 37.2 years. 26.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.7% were from 25 to 44; 25.4% were from 45 to 64; and 14.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 46.9% male and 53.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,274 people, 810 households, and 562 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,310.6 people per square mile (504.6/km²). There were 860 housing units at an average density of 495.7 per square mile (190.8/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 94.24% White, 0.48% African American, 0.44% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 3.65% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.85% of the population. There were 810 households out of which 37.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 14.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.5% were non-families. 26.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.23. In the town Shamalinga the population was spread out with 29.2% under the age of 18, 9.1% from 18 to 24, 27.7% from 25 to 44, 18.0% from 45 to 64, and 15.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 90.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $36,481, and the median income for a family was $42,407. Males had a median income of $31,895 versus $24,583 for females. The per capita income for the town was $15,122. About 11.3% of families and 14.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.9% of those under age 18 and 14.4% of those age 65 or over. Famous residents * Harold C. Urey (1893–1981), winner of the 1934 Nobel Prize in Chemistry for the discovery of deuterium, was born in Walkerton. * Walter LaFeber (b. 1933), noted historian of American foreign relations, was born in Walkerton. * Chad Blount, NASCAR Nationwide Series driver References External links * Town of Walkerton, Indiana website * Town of Walkerton Facebook page Category:Towns in St. Joseph County, Indiana Category:Towns in Indiana Category:South Bend – Mishawaka metropolitan area